


Muérdago

by Moonyta



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Universe Online, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Lemon, Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyta/pseuds/Moonyta
Summary: Cuando Bruce Wayne decide casarse con Clark Kent, la mansión Wayne se convierte en el escenario del desarrollo de la relación entre el joven omega Tim Drake y  su nuevo hermano alfa, Conner Kent.Clark y Bruce tendrán que lidiar con los impulsos animales y las rencillas fraternales de sus cachorros.





	1. Parte l

En el instante en que lo miró, supo que iba a odiarlo. 

Cuando se conocieron, Tim tenía doce años y Conner Kent diez. El pequeño campesino entró a su mansión tomado de la mano de Clark Kent, ambos tenían una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, acababan de llegar de Kansas e iban a mudarse con ellos porque su padre, Bruce Wayne, estaba terriblemente prendado de aquel granjero, sí, quizá Clark Kent era un alfa de linaje puro, pero seguía siendo un granjero.

Recordaba con claridad la manera en que los ojos azules de Conner se recreaban sobre cada pequeño detalle de la lujosa estancia, como si nunca hubiera visto un candelabro de cien luces de cristal o una pintura de Caravaggio. 

 

— Timothy, acércate a conocer a tu nuevo hermano. —Bruce le tocó el hombro con amabilidad y le dio un suave empujón para que diera dos pasos al frente, Tim solo dio uno y arrugó la nariz.  
Desde su lugar, al pie de las escaleras, podía oler con claridad que el pequeño Kent también era un alfa. Aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto, dos alfas con instintos dominantes invadiendo el territorio de dos omegas. 

 

— Tim —Su padre lo presionó suavemente.

— Déjalo Bruce, a Conner no le molesta tomar la iniciativa ¿verdad?

Clark le regaló una sonrisa a su hijo y entonces, el pequeño alfa, avanzó confiado hacía Tim y lo envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo. Ante aquel gesto, intrusivo y atrevido, cada centímetro del cuerpo de Tim se estremeció en evidente tensión. Usó su mano derecha para sujetar a Conner de la cintura del pantalón y la izquierda la afianzó a su playera, con un movimiento de judo, el pequeño omega lanzó a aquel granjero por sobre su cabeza directo a las escaleras. 

La espalda de Conner golpeó contra los escalones y el inherente dolor del golpe lo hizo gruñir. 

— ¡Niños, no! — Clark intentó interferir, pero su hijo acababa de levantarse en medio de un ataque de enojo y ahora estaba envuelto en una pelea de pequeños puños con Tim. 

Quizá Conner Kent era dos años menor, pero su genética alfa le confería la ventaja física, era más grande y más fuerte, más resistente, sin embargo Tim era más ágil y rápido, Bruce se encargaba de adoctrinar a su hijo en distintas artes marciales con el fin de cultivar en él, la habilidad de defenderse por sí mismo. Aunque desde luego, defensa no era el concepto que usaría para definir la reacción de su cachorro que había dejado en claro su desagrado desde el primer momento en que le había dicho que pensaba unirse a un alfa, quién además, tenía a su propio cachorro, así que la pequeña familia de dos de pronto se había convertido en una manada de cuatro. 

El tiempo no mejoró las cosas.

Durante los primeros dos años, en la mansión Wayne reinó un ambiente de moderado conflicto y ataques bélicos inesperados. Bruce y Clark deseaban que sus cachorros encontraran la manera de pactar una tregua, pero desde el momento de aquel primer accidente, el rencor entre ambos niños había crecido.

Conner fue transferido a la academia de Gótica y Tim se aseguró de esparcir el rumor de que Conner era el hijo del nuevo empleado que su papá había contratado para hacerse cargo de las caballerizas de la mansión, entre las muchas cosas malas, se decía que una de las tareas de Conner era limpiar el estiércol, así que el primer día que Conner asistió a clases en la academia, todos los alumnos se cubrían la nariz a su paso. Por supuesto que Conner encontró la manera de vengarse y lo hizo con guante blanco, desplazando a Tim de su lugar como primero de la clase, demostrando así que podía rivalizar con el intelecto de su hermanastro. 

Aquello valió para que Clark y Bruce compraran un enorme pastel de queso con fresas y festejaran el triunfo. Tim se había sentido tan traicionado por su padre que se había negado a comer pastel de queso desde ese momento y por el resto de su vida. 

Por suerte, el tercer año fue más mesurado, al cumplir quince años, el carácter de Tim se templó un poco, ya no encontraba tanta diversión en tender trampas para Conner, tampoco le apetecía discutir con su padre o soltar comentarios hirientes en medio de la cena, en realidad, por aquel entonces había solo un pensamiento recurrente para él, chicos. Específicamente, chicos alfa.

No podía evitarlo, aquello estaba escrito en su naturaleza, sus sentidos eran más sensibles, podía distinguir la voz de un buen alfa entre una multitud, y los aromas… bueno los aromas eran un problema, porque cuando percibía el aroma de un alfa, le nacía un cosquilleo tibió en el vientre y se le despertaba un apetito animal que poco tenía que ver con la comida. De cualquier forma, aquello no generó grandes cambios en su rutina. Bruce siempre le había dicho que aquel momento llegaría, la madurez sexual de un omega no tenía que significar una condena. Los omegas de la familia Wayne tenían una serie de normas educativas que les permitía conservar el dominio, no utilizaban supresores, por el contrario contaban con un químico patentado que administraban mensualmente a sus alfas para mantenerlos bajo cierto control, de aquella manera evitaban convertirse en sumisos llorones. 

El apellido Wayne tenía un solo sinónimo, poder. 

La relación entre Bruce y Clark era el epítome de como una relación entre un alfa y un omega, podía mantenerse en condiciones de igualdad. Si bien Clark tenía el poder para reducir y someter a su padre, Tim era testigo de como el hombre de Kansas siempre se mostraba abierto y receptivo a escuchar y obedecer. Era como tener un enorme perro de ataque que además te satisface en la cama. 

Una tarde de primavera, Tim escuchó una conversación entre Conner y Clark. 

— ¿Te duele? ¿Qué sientes cuando él te inyecta esa cosa? 

Tenían un balón de futbol en la mano y jugaban a lanzarlo y atraparlo… sureños.

— Nada en realidad —Clark pensó un momento qué más debía agregar a su respuesta— La inyección me relaja, me ayuda a mantenerme más enfocado. 

— ¿Te debilita? — Conner lanzó el balón.  
— No, no. Simplemente me relaja, es como despertar de una buena siesta —Clark lo atrapó.  
— Pero no entiendo, somos alfas, nosotros deberíamos mandar aquí. 

Al escuchar aquello, Tim apretó los dientes, pero se mantuvo oculto para poder seguir espiando. 

— Bruce es distinto Conner, nuestra relación es distinta. No se trata de jerarquías, se trata de amor. 

El adolescente rodó los ojos e hizo un claro gesto de asco. La risa de Clark se propagó por el jardín y lanzó el balón con más fuerza contra su cachorro. En aquel momento, sopló una brisa suave y Clark pudo percibir el aroma de Tim. 

 

-:-

La primera vez que Tim entró en celo, no estaba preparado para ello. Bruce los llamaba ciclos, consideraba la palabra “celo” algo de mal gusto. 

El joven heredero Wayne se había sentido invadido por un calor abrumador que lo había hecho despertar a mitad de la noche, estaba sudando. Al removerse, el rocé de las sabanas le hizo emitir un gemido bajo, tan bajo que no estaba seguro de haber abierto la boca. El aroma de Clark y Conner era algo constante en la mansión, pero aquella noche le pareció que el aroma era tan denso que si se lo proponía podría mirarlo como un suave vapor flotando en el aire. No se dio cuenta de que pensar en aquellos aromas fuertes le hizo salivar. 

Con brusquedad apartó las sabanas y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo, necesitaba hielos para masticar y un poco de aire que estuviera limpio de aquellos aromas. Resultaba extraño sentirse tan caliente, la sensación no tenía que ver con la fiebre, era algo más profundo, como quemarse desde dentro. Un mareo le hizo detenerse y recargar la frente sobre la superficie que tenía a su derecha.

— Maldición, no — Se había recargado en la puerta de su odioso hermano menor. 

 

En la penumbra de la habitación, Conner abrió los ojos de forma repentina, aspiró para llenarse los pulmones de un aroma embriagador y sin dudarlo saltó de la cama. Fue hasta la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero alguien estaba sujetando la perilla desdé afuera. 

— ¡Regresa a la cama y quédate ahí, o enciérrate en el baño, o lánzate por la ventana, no me importa lo que hagas pero no abras la puerta! — Tim estaba temblando mientras sostenía la manija con ambas manos y todo su peso. 

Conner pegó la nariz a la madera de la puerta, el cedro era aromático y acre, pero había un aroma que lo traspasaba, un aroma dulce, tan apetitoso que se sintió embriagado. Aquel aroma era caliente y estaba justo detrás de la puerta. 

Tim ahogó un sonido de sorpresa cuando el marco del portal se sacudió, apretó con más firmeza su agarre y echo el cuerpo hacía atrás para utilizar su peso como resistencia contra la fuerza que pugnaba por abrir. 

— ¡Abre, déjame salir! 

La voz de mando de Conner, lo debilitó. Las piernas le temblaban, sus manos y su frente estaban llenas de sudor y todo el calor que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo, se concentró sobre sus zonas erógenas de una manera brutal y repentina, solo por haber escuchado la voz de aquel alfa. Tim cayó de rodillas y soltó la manija. 

 

Y entonces, Bruce lo envolvió en un abrigo grande que tenía un aroma curioso, cítrico y fuerte, como limón y eucalipto. A través del pliegue de la tela, Tim pudo ver a Clark empujando a Conner por el pecho, sometiéndolo y arrastrándolo de nuevo dentro de la habitación. La forma en que Conner había gruñido y forcejado con un alfa como su padre, le provocó una sonrisa llena de insinuaciones, por suerte, el alfa más joven de la casa no pudo ver aquel gesto. 

Su ciclo duró cuatro días, durante aquel tiempo solo Bruce podía visitarlo dentro de una habitación especial donde Tim era aislado por su seguridad. Cuando se vio libre de su encierro, se sentía distinto, como si tuviera un nuevo apetito siempre latente que no era capaz de saciar.  
Buscó a Conner por la mansión y lo encontró leyendo en la biblioteca, posiblemente estaba haciendo tarea. El silencio agradable del ambiente se volvió tenso cuando Tim entró. 

Los ojos azules de su hermano adoptivo se fijaron en él. 

— Oye… sobre la otra noche — Se sintió absurdo por estar en aquel lugar justo en aquel momento, acababa de salir de su confinamiento y lo primero que había hecho era buscarlo. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. 

Conner cerró su libro, lo dejó sobre el escritorio y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

— Evitemos el tema, fue solo una estúpida situación animal. 

El heredero Wayne se heló en su lugar mientras su hermano pasaba a su lado y lo dejaba a solas junto al silencio incómodo y un montón de partículas de polvo sobre su orgullo mancillado. 

 

Tuvieron que establecer una rutina y un calendario, los ciclos de Tim se sucedían de forma puntual cada tres meses, duraban entre cuatro y cinco días. Bruce llamaba a aquel periodo “la zona roja” cuando aquel periodo terminaba, entonces Tim podía re integrarse a sus actividades cotidianas. 

¿Qué pasaba con los alfas de la casa durante la zona roja? 

Clark podía controlarse y quedarse en casa, aun así evitaba acercarse demasiado a la habitación de confinamiento. Conner por otro lado tenía que marcharse de la propiedad, a veces pasaba aquellos días en un hotel, propiedad de la familia Wayne, otras veces prefería pasar el tiempo en casa de sus amigos. A Tim le resultaba odioso verlo empacar con singular alegría como si fuera a irse de vacaciones, mientras él tenía que permanecer confinado en una cómoda habitación llena de amenidades, y lujos, sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza. Desde aquella primera noche solo podía pensar en el sonido de sus gruñidos, el brillo salvaje de sus ojos y su maldito aroma, profundo y exótico, digno de un depredador.  
Así que mientras Conner dormía tranquilamente en otro lugar, él tenía que contentarse con su recuerdo. Contentarse en todo sentido, contentar su ánimo y apagar sus ganas. 

Tim decidió, que la relación con su hermano, debía cambiar. 

-:-

 

— ¿Qué se siente tener dieciséis años, campeón? — Clark despeinó el cabello oscuro de Conner mientras ponía una taza de café frente a Bruce. 

 

— Exactamente lo mismo que tener quince — Conner se río, cortó un trozo de un bollo de trigo y lo untó de mantequilla antes de darle una mordida. 

 

— Buenos días —Tim entró al comedor, bostezó y se frotó los ojos con la mano, llegó al lado de la silla de Conner y se inclinó para abrazarlo— Feliz cumpleaños —Le besó la mejilla y le robó el resto de su bollo. 

Bruce ocultó una sonrisa detrás de su taza de café. 

Las asperezas entre sus hijos finalmente habían desaparecido, en gran parte, el responsable principal de aquello era Tim. Se sentía orgulloso por la buena disposición que su hijo había demostrado para deshacerse de todo el rencor que habían acumulado entre ambos. A veces no podía evitar sospechar que Tim ocultaba algo, pero el ambiente relajado y amigable que ahora había en la mansión lo obligaba a desechar sus sospechas. 

— Festejemos esta noche —Tim bebió un poco de leche para limpiarse la boca del sabor de la mantequilla en el pan. 

— Eso sería muy agradable Timothy, pero Conner ya tiene planes. Saldrá con su novia —Bruce apuntó con calma. 

A Tim le sobrevino un ataque de tos. Clark se apresuró a darle a Conner una servilleta para que se la pasara a Tim. 

—¿Prefieres salir con esa beta antes que festejar en casa conmigo? 

Clark levantó una ceja curiosa mirando al hijo de Bruce. 

— Es decir… festejar con nosotros. Somos tu familia. 

— Pero Megan lleva mucho tiempo planeando esto, no puedo quedarle mal Timmy — Conner se disculpó apenado, insistió en darle la servilleta pero Tim le golpeó la mano con suavidad. 

— No me llames Timmy, sabes que lo detesto. 

— Chicos, no quiero que tengamos una discusión a mitad del desayuno —Por lo general, Clark no utilizaba su voz de mando. Pero como alfa líder de la manada, tenía la habilidad de hacerlos obedecer si se lo proponía. Por suerte no se lo proponía muy a menudo. 

 

— Podemos festejar mañana —Conner ofreció en busca de una tregua, podía leer el fastidio y el enojo en la mirada de Tim. 

 

— Mañana ya no es tu cumpleaños. 

 

No hubo nada que se pudiera refutar ante aquello. 

— ¿Han pensado qué desean hacer esta navidad?

La pregunta de Bruce cambió el ambiente. Diciembre había llegado demasiado pronto aquel año, Tim miró hacía la ventana y la encontró empañada, a veces era difícil recordar que el invierno ya había comenzado a engalanar las calles de Gótica. Entre su obsesión por Conner y la calefacción, pocas veces sentía frío. 

 

— No me gustaría hacer planes, Conner seguramente tendrá una agenda muy apretada y querrá pasar la navidad con Megan — Tim prácticamente escupió el nombre. Su padre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, así que se arrellanó sobre su asiento y apuñaló un trozo de melón con su tenedor. 

 

-:-

Conner Kent era la estrella del equipo de futbol americano, era alto, de espalda ancha y hombros rectos, tenía brazos fuertes, piernas potentes y una sonrisa pequeña pero arrebatadora. Las chicas lo amaban, los omegas de la escuela se derretían en gemiditos por él. Aquel alfa era un espécimen brutal y perfecto, una versión más vigorosa y salvaje de su padre. 

— Oye, te veré más tarde ¿de acuerdo? — Conner terminó la llamada de su teléfono móvil y guardó el sofisticado equipó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Llevaba un manual de herbolaria en la mano, Tim lo había olvidado aquella mañana al salir furioso de casa. No sabía si su hermano iba a necesitarlo o no, pero era mejor devolvérselo. 

La academia de Gótica era enorme, sus árboles ya no tenían hojas, el viento frío azotaba contra los cristales de las ventanas y en algunos casos, los hacía temblar. Aquel era el último año de Tim en la academia, después se dedicaría a la universidad, el edificio de clases del último grado estaba cerca de la fuente de la gárgola sonriente. Muchas veces le habían dicho que el nombre correcto era “gárgola rugiente” pero a él le parecía que la criatura de piedra sonreía. 

Las baldosas del camino estaban resbalosas, alguien había derramado agua por ahí cerca. Una nueva ráfaga de aire frio agitó los árboles y Conner percibió un aroma familiar… 

Detrás de la gárgola sonriente había un árbol de tronco grueso y alto, aquel árbol era el único que aún conservaba las hojas y además sus ramas estaban pobladas de bayas, algunas de color blanco y otras de color rojo, era un muérdago. 

Contra el muérdago estaba Tim, con la nuca recargada contra el tronco, el rostro vuelto hacía arriba para ofrecer sus labios a un sujeto que lo besaba y lo apretaba contra la madera, imponiendo su cuerpo sobre el del omega. 

 

El aire escapó de los pulmones de Conner. Las manos de Tim jugaban con el cabello de la nuca de aquel otro chico y parecía tremendamente complacido, dispersando un aroma dulce, más tenue que el que solía tener en sus ciclos, pero igual de caliente. El chico comenzó a besarle el cuello y Tim abrió los ojos solo para ver a Conner ahí, de pie, silencioso, amenazador. 

Si el muchacho con el que Tim estaba besándose hubiera sido otro alfa en lugar de con un beta, sin duda el chico ya habría notado la presencia de Conner, pero el entusiasta amante de Tim no parecía tener ni idea de que estaba siendo observado. 

— Oye, basta. Ya está bien, basta — Tim lo detuvo, lo apartó y le dio una gentil palmada en la mejilla. — Mi hermano está aquí. 

El alfa Kent sintió el impulso de saltar sobre la yugular de aquel imbécil pero en cambio, se obligó a quedarse quieto. Tim se acercó a él, tenía los labios rojos a causa de la fricción y una sonrisa insolente en ellos. 

— ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? — Al tenerlo cerca, le tomó la por la muñeca y se la apretó exigiendo una respuesta. 

 

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada salvaje que aTim le encantaba.

— ¿Oh eso? No te preocupes ni te mortifiques pensando en ello, fue solo una estúpida situación animal. 

Conner parpadeó como si acabaran de darle una bofetada. Soltó a su hermano como si el tacto de él lo quemara y le empujó el manual de herbolaria contra el pecho. Se dio la vuelta silenciosamente para marcharse, pero ahora fue Tim quién lo sujetó. 

— Conner, lo lamento, me pasé, no debí decir eso. Oye… es tu cumpleaños y hace un frío endemoniado. ¿Por qué no vamos a casa a tomar algo caliente juntos? Te ayudaré a elegir tu ropa para tu gran cita con Megan ¿qué dices?

No parecía que el alfa fuera a ceder, pero la sonrisa del omega lo ablandó. Soltó su mano del agarre de Tim solo para poder sujetarlo mejor y entrelazar sus dedos. 

— De acuerdo. 

-:-

 

El té tenía un aroma fresco, muy silvestre. Conner tomó la delicada taza de porcelana china y se asomó al contenido. 

— ¿Te gusta el color? Hay que dejar madurar las hojas para conseguir ese tono ámbar —Tim estaba sentado a su lado, ponía dos delicados terrones de azúcar dentro de su propia taza. — Pruébalo, ¿quieres miel o azúcar? 

El chico Kent puso de nuevo la tacita sobre la mesa y él mismo tomó cuatro terrones de azúcar. Alzó una cucharita delicada de plata y se sintió como un idiota mientras la metía en la taza para remover el té. 

— ¿Quieres leche? — Tim estiró la mano para tomar una jarrita preciosa con filigranas de oro en ella. 

— Ahm no, no. —Sacudió la cabeza queriendo terminar de una vez con todo aquel protocolo de preparar el té así que le dio un buen sorbo al suyo. 

Tim subió las piernas sobre el sofá y el simple gesto lo ayudó a sentirse más relajado. 

El hijo de Bruce Wayne era precioso, tenía la piel pálida y de apariencia suave, los ojos grandes pero poco expresivos y una boca bien formada que le llenaba de luz todo el rostro cuando sonreía. Tim encajaba perfectamente con todo lo que había en aquella mansión, era delicado pero atemorizante.

— ¿Por qué no eres un omega normal? — Soltó de pronto siguiendo la cadena de sus pensamientos. 

— ¿Disculpa? — El omega alejó la taza de sus labios, inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de confusión y luego se echó a reír.

— Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no eres un omega normal —Conner suspiró y se liberó del resquicio de tensión que quedaba en él— No te sometes como otros, ni sigues las ordenes de los alfas, eres muy listo y peleas muy bien.

— Así que para ser un omega normal yo debería ser un sumiso llorón, estúpido y débil.

— ¡No! Tim no enredes mis palabras, tú sabes de que estoy hablando.

— No Conner, en realidad no lo sé, dímelo. 

—Me refiero a que eres maravilloso. 

Tim tuvo que sujetar la taza de té con ambas manos para que no se le resbalará a causa de la impresión. Fue el turno de Conner para reír, no porque estuviera bromeando, sino porque finalmente había leído una expresión totalmente transparente en aquel omega que parecía hecho de sombras y misterios.

— Creo que soy así a causa de papá. —Respiró profundo— Ya sabes, él no es un omega convencional, en general la familia Wayne no es una familia convencional, seguramente no estabas feliz de mudarte aquí ¿verdad?

Conner le dio otro sorbo a su té y dejó que el sabor reposara en su boca antes de responder. 

— Estaba muy emocionado por conocerte, a ti y a Bruce. —Hizo una pausa para clavar sus ojos azules en los de Tim— Cuando papá me dijo que iba a unirse a un omega y que yo tendría un hermano mayor, me sentí feliz y emocionado. Antes de ti yo no había tenido una verdadera familia. 

El fuego de la chimenea de la sala, arrojó un juego de luces adorable sobre el rostro de Tim. Conner estiró la mano y le tocó un mechón de cabello. Y siguió llenando el silencio con sus palabras. 

— Mi mamá, Alexandra Luthor, siempre estaba ocupada con la compañía. No tenía un gran instinto maternal y me pasaba todo el día buscando la manera de llamar su atención, pero ella tenía prioridades y sus prioridades no éramos ni papá ni yo, ni siquiera intentó quedarse con mi custodia ¿sabes?— Deshizo el mechón de cabello entre su pulgar e índice y le gustó la manera en que cada hilo brillaba a causa del fuego— Por eso cuando llegué a tu casa, estaba muy emocionado, no pensé que podría asustarte o enfadarte y te abracé. Lamento haber hecho eso. 

Tim negó despacio, tomó la mano de Conner para alejarla de su cabello y la retuvo con la suya acariciándola con su pulgar. 

— Lamento haberte arrojado contra las escaleras. 

—La verdad debería darte las gracias, ese día me curaste de un dolor misterioso en la espalda.

La risa de Tim le supo deliciosa, era como el sonido de aquella cucharita de plata chocando con la fina porcelana. 

Tim dejó su taza a un lado, se acercó más a él y lo abrazó con familiaridad y cariño. 

— Estoy contento de haberte conocido. 

Conner percibió su agradable aroma, ese aroma que lo intoxicaba y le hacia las venas arder. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo apretó un poco más contra él. Tim gimió y se obligó a soltarlo. 

— ¿Quieres más té? 

Cuando el mayordomo anunció a la señorita Megan M’orzz ya habían bebido cuatro tazas de té cada uno, entre risas y recuerdos. 

Megan era pelirroja, beta, tenía una sonrisa espontánea y era beta, era líder de su clase y también era beta, era popular entre los chicos y la beta más insípida que Tim había conocido jamás. 

—Hola Megan— La saludó sin moverse de su lugar, estaba acostado en el sofá, con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Conner que había intentado hacerle una trenza pequeña. 

Megan no estaba feliz. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla — Conner, amorcito, creo que olvidaste que hoy vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños —Al hablar, su voz tenía un tono demandante tan claro, que Tim le mostró los colmillos sin darse cuenta. 

— ¡Meg! —Ahora Conner lucía sorprendido, se puso en pie apartando de forma gentil a Tim. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? Acordamos que yo iría a tu casa. 

— Acordamos que irías a las cinco. 

— ¿Qué hora es? 

— Las seis y veinte. 

A Tim le ganó una carcajada. Megan lo fulminó con la mirada. 

— Vámonos amorcito, los chicos están esperándonos —La pelirroja tomó a Conner de la mano y le dio un tirón, pero Conner miró a Tim.

— Adelante “amorcito” ve y diviértete — Agitó la mano con desinterés y desvió la mirada, no quería ver la manera en que Megan marcaba su posesión.

Cuando ambos se marcharon, Tim arrojó la taza de porcelana contra el fuego de la chimenea.


	2. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El muérdago puede provocar más allá de un beso.

Diciembre era un mes difícil para la familia Wayne, Bruce estaba saturado de deberes y obligaciones morales y fiscales. Como líder e imagen de la compañía más poderosa de ciudad Gótica, era su obligación asistir a eventos de caridad, cortar listones rojos en inauguraciones, romper botellas de vino espumoso contra los barcos nuevos del puerto y visitar un montón de lugares de asistencia para niños y personas en pobreza extrema. Clark amaba acompañarlo en aquellas ocasiones, a veces, Tim y Conner también iban con ellos. 

Pero aquella noche… 

 

— Estaré bien — Tim sonrió para Bruce mientras le ajustaba el nudo de la corbata— No me importa quedarme solo en casa —Se encogió de hombros— Realmente no me apetece ir a una subasta de solteros, de hecho, ¿por qué van ustedes? 

— Porque queremos comprar un soltero — Bruce respondió con simpleza, sin demostrar ni una pizca de humor. Pero Tim se río. — Conner volverá mañana temprano. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres acompañarnos? 

El muchacho soltó la corbata de su padre, ya había terminado de formar el nudo. Aunque Bruce no lo había dicho de forma clara, era obvio que creía que él deseaba quedarse a esperar a Conner, pero sabía que no regresaría de su viaje escolar a Metrópolis hasta el día siguiente. No se quedaba a esperarlo, se quedaba porque no se sentía del todo bien. 

Bruce dejó de insistir. 

— Acuéstate temprano ¿bien? 

— Lo haré, ahora vete ya. 

El rolls royce phantom negro salió de los terrenos de la mansión y Tim se quedó solo. Fue a su cuarto para encender la televisión y ver alguna película, pero se entretuvo con un documental sobre leones y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido. 

Lo despertó un abrumador calor que ya le era familiar. Confuso, tanteó por su celular y revisó el calendario digital. No, no se suponía que fuera tiempo para su ciclo, pero su cuerpo no mentía, estaba afiebrado y ligeramente mareado. Se puso en pie y fue hacia el baño, se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua helada. 

Las duchas frías no cambiaban el absoluto el ritmo progresivo con que la necesidad crecía en él, pero el agua lo ayudaba a despejarse un poco, lo suficiente para poder tomar decisiones coherentes. 

Se vistió con su pijama y llevando consigo su celular, salió del cuarto agradeciendo estar a solas. 

— Contesta papá… — la contestadora automática del teléfono de Bruce volvió a responderle cuando marcó por tercera vez. Probó también con el número de Clark pero nadie atendía, así que decidió escribir un mensaje de texto. Tarde o temprano, lo leerían. 

“Mi ciclo se adelantó, entraré a la habitación de confinamiento. Regresen mañana antes del desayuno o moriré de hambre” 

Lo envió, desde luego que no iba a morir de hambre aun sino regresaban antes del desayuno, pero el detalle con la habitación de confinamiento era que, una vez cerrada, era imposible abrirla desde dentro o desde fuera, exceptuando a Bruce Wayne cuyas huellas digitales eran las únicas autorizadas y reconocidas por la pesada puerta de sellado automático. 

Tim entró y cerró. 

La habitación tenía una enorme cama de sabanas oscuras, un baño privado con tina, una ventana reforzada imposible de abrir pero perfecta para mirar el paisaje exterior. Además, todo el suelo estaba alfombrado, tenía un equipo de sonido, televisión, video juegos, computadora portátil y libros. Nunca se aburría ahí dentro, pero no era a causa de todo lo que tenía a su disposición, sino, del ciclo.   
Tim nunca había hablado de aquello con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre. Sabía que la temporada de calor de los omegas era algo totalmente natural, el tema estaba libre de tabúes, pero Tim era demasiado orgulloso como para confesar lo doloroso y desesperante que aquello podía resultar. 

Todo comenzaba con el calor, un fuego interno que nacía en su vientre y se propagaba como un incendio a cada parte de su cuerpo, ese calor era asfixiante, lo hacía sudar y sentir que el contacto con la ropa era desesperante, luego venían los pensamientos obsesivos. El de Tim era Conner. 

Conner mirándolo, hablando con él, tocándolo, sonriendo. El aroma de Conner, la boca de Conner… Conner, Conner, Conner. 

Y entonces empezaba la ansiedad. 

La ansiedad era terrible, Tim había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, tocaba los objetos, las paredes, tiraba de las sabanas de la cama y volvía a caminar en círculos. El calor aumentaba, sus hormonas simplemente estaban fuera de control y eso lo enloquecía. No se trataba solo de un enfermizo deseo carnal, una necesidad animal por sexo… el ciclo dolía. Dolía sentir sus emociones fuera de dominio, se sentía triste por la ausencia de Conner a su lado, se sentía triste por no haberse alegrado lo suficiente por la felicidad de su padre al unirse con Clark, le dolía ser egoísta, le daba miedo quedarse solo. 

Gimió de forma lastimera, caminó hasta la pared más cercana y la arañó. 

— ¿Tim, estás ahí dentro? 

Conner supo que su pregunta era estúpida, podía oler a Tim dentro de la habitación de confinamiento. Su regreso de Metrópolis se había adelantado y aunque Megan había insistido en que pasara la noche con ella, el alfa había preferido regresar a casa y ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho, o quizá no debería alegrarse. 

— ¡Conner! — Tim corrió a la puerta, gimió una y otra vez como un cachorro encerrado y trató de encontrar un resquicio por el cual mirar, pero no había ninguno— Conner… no te vayas, no te vayas, quédate — Suplicó pegando la mejilla contra la puerta de frio metal. Su voz se quebró y comenzó a ser presa de los temblores. Pequeños estertores que lo castigaban por no apagar el calor de su cuerpo con la entrega a un alfa. 

El aroma de Tim le nubló la razón, Conner apretó los puños y se alejó de la puerta, sabía que Clark y Bruce no estaban en casa, pero también se suponía que no era la fecha en que Tim tendría su ciclo. El omega parecía estar sufriendo. 

El hijo de Bruce se acostó en el suelo, pegó la mejilla a la alfombra y al percibir con mayor claridad el aroma de Conner, comenzó a llorar. —Esto es horrible, tienes suerte de ser un alfa. —Su voz estaba rota. 

El desarrollado oído del alfa le permitió detectar el lugar exacto de donde escapaba el sonido, así que se acostó en el pasillo y al hacerlo, pudo ver por debajo de la puerta a Tim, o al menos, una muy pequeña visión de él. El espacio entre el suelo y la puerta medía apenas más de un par de centímetros. 

— Te traje un obsequio de Metrópolis. —Buscó dentro de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña caja metálica de música— Sé que no puedes verlo pero, escucha. 

Conner acercó el delicado y pequeño aparato a la puerta, giró de la manivela y una cancioncita tintineante hizo que Tim guardará silencio. Pero cuando la cancioncita terminó, Tim comenzó a llorar de nuevo, en aquella ocasión sus sollozos era más audibles. 

Angustiado, el hijo de Clark intentó meter los dedos bajó la puerta pero el espació casi no era suficiente, sin embargo los sollozos del omega lo hicieron actuar de forma irracional, empujó con más fuerza y el metal de la puerta le araño la piel de la parte de arriba pero logró meter un poco cuatro dedos. 

Tim guardó silencio, se tapó la boca y miró los dedos lastimados, se removió en el suelo para acercarse más a ellos y los besó antes de lamer la piel enrojecida. Suspiró y se quedó acostado, tocándolos. 

Estuvieron así largos minutos, en silencio. Sosteniendo la tensión del ciclo, aguantando el deseo animal, conectándose con algo más profundo y emocional, hasta que Tim habló.

— Creo que está nevando. 

Los dedos de Conner seguían ahí a pesar de que debía ser doloroso e incómodo. La voz de Tim sonaba más tranquila y eso lo hizo suspirar con alivio.

— Me alegra estar aquí. —Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre la mansión, pronto, se convertirían en un manto blanco e inmaculado. — Oye, ¿te muestro lo que aprendí en Metrópolis? —Sacó los dedos que tenía atorados debajo de la puerta. 

Al ver que aquella pequeña parte de Conner desaparecía de su alcance, Tim se exaltó, se sentó y pegó la frente contra la puerta. 

— ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? 

—Espera aquí. 

Los pasos del alfa se alejaron hacía el fondo del pasillo. Tim pasó cinco minutos de angustiosa soledad, se mantuvo expectante, con los sentidos alerta, el olfato y el oído a la expectativa de sentir de nuevo al alfa de regreso, y así fue. 

— ¿Te quedaste dormido Tim? 

— ¿No, dónde estabas? — Deseó poder echar aquella maldita puerta abajo, o que al menos tuviera un espacio transparente para poder mirar hacia afuera. 

— Escucha pajarito, voy a contarte un cuento.

El omega podía escuchar algunos ruidos extraños fuera de la puerta, estaba confundido, no comprendía lo que Conner pretendía. 

— Había una vez un castillo 

Un trozó de papel se deslizó bajo la puerta, Tim lo levantó, lo miró por ambos lados buscando algo escrito en él, pero no había nada y entonces… se dio cuenta que el papel estaba doblado de muchas maneras y que si tiraba de una punta, se creaba la figura de un castillo. 

— Origami —Murmuró maravillado. 

Conner lo escuchó desde el pasillo y sonrió complacido, se sentía muy bien. A pesar de que el aroma de Tim lo atormentaba y lo hacía sentir ansioso y desesperado, se sentía bien poder estar ahí, aquella noche de invierno, en la primera nevada, contándole un cuento con origami. 

— En el castillo, vivía un caballo —Deslizó la figurita de papel bajo la puerta. 

—Espera un momento —La voz del omega ahora sonaba más tranquila, más alegre— ¿No debería ser una princesa o un caballero? 

Conner enrojeció. 

—Solo aprendí a doblar castillos y caballos. Confórmate.

La risa de Tim lo contagió. 

 

Cuando Clark y Bruce regresaron a la mañana siguiente, encontraron a Conner preparando algo de té en la cocina. Clark se tensó al ver que el joven alfa estaba en casa mientras Tim estaba arriba en pleno ciclo. Bruce corrió a asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada. Colocó su mano en el sensor de huellas y entró en la habitación. 

— ¡Papá! — Tim estaba sentado en la cama rodeado de un montón de figuras de papel, al verlo, le sonrió— ¿Consiguieron un buen soltero?

-:-

 

El tercer día del ciclo de Tim, la nieve había creado una muralla fuera de la mansión, la situación era tensa, pero manejable. Conner ya no podía hacerle compañía al omega a través de la puerta. Ahora que su ciclo estaba en plenitud, el aroma era insoportablemente dulce y le robaba el control sobre sus actos. 

Bruce pasaba algunas horas con su hijo, Clark se aseguraba de mantener a su propio cachorro ocupado en el gimnasio, el ejercicio era bueno para distraerse del impulso sexual. Levantar pesas, boxear, golpear el saco de arena hasta romperlo, usar cada músculo hasta el límite de su resistencia. Y Conner agradecía aquello, porque el ciclo de Tim, lo estaba enloqueciendo y sembrara terribles ideas en él. 

La luz crepuscular de aquel atardecer, se filtró por las ventanas de la espaciosa estancia de la mansión Wayne. 

Sobre la mesa de centro había un servicio para té. Clark y Bruce se habían quedado dormidos ante el calor agradable de la chimenea. Cuidar de dos cachorros vigorosos, inteligentes y obstinados, era un trabajo difícil. Conner sonrió al verlos, se acercó con una manta ligera y los cubrió. Con cuidado, le quitó a Bruce la taza vacía que colgaba peligrosamente de sus dedos. 

Al ver la apacible expresión de Clark, le despejó la frente con cariño y se inclinó a murmurar en su oído. 

— Te quiero papá. 

El pesado seguro hidráulico de la puerta del cuarto de confinamiento crujió al abrirse. La chimenea de la habitación estaba encendida y Tim estaba dormido, su cuerpo, delgado y elegante, reposaba a mitad de la cama, sobre su costado, como si se hubiera quedado dormido admirando la nieve pegada a la ventana. Cuando el aroma de Conner inundó la habitación, Tim abrió los ojos y se sentó sobresaltado. 

El corazón le golpeó el pecho, sus pupilas se dilataron, su piel se estremeció como si alguien estuviera paseando una pluma suave en su nuca y los labios le temblaron al hablar. 

— Conner… qué ha….

La boca del alfa chocó con la suya para silenciarlo con un beso desesperado, el aroma de Conner lo hizo gemir. El alfa lo sujetó por la nuca y metió despacio la lengua entre sus labios. 

Tim se sintió desfallecer. Volvió a acostarse en la cama de forma sumisa llevando el beso de Conner aun en sus labios, guiándolo sobre él. 

El calor se volvió insoportable, los besos ansiosos y dulces se tornaron en mordidas desesperadas, las manos de Conner daban cuenta de su ropa y la desnudez de ambos no tardó en volverse su cómplice. 

El cuerpo del omega debajo de él, olía muy bien, era caliente y suave, respondía a sus labios, a su lengua mojada, a la presión de sus dientes sobre su carne delicada. Conner se sentía como un animal, un animal hambriento. 

Tim temblaba, su voz estaba rota y ahogada, empujaba el rostro contra una almohada para no ser demasiado escandaloso, con sus manos, separaba sus nalgas y se ofrecía, rosado y escurriendo. 

La punta de la lengua de Conner recogió el néctar de forma suave y cuidadosa, después dibujo una docena de círculos haciendo presión contra la rugosa piel y una descarga de puro placer hizo aullar al omega. 

Tim comenzó a mecer las caderas adelante y atrás, el ciclo ya había desatado ese incendio común en sus entrañas. Su rosada entrada goteó un poco más de aquel viscoso fluido y de nuevo Conner lo recogió, ahora con la punta hinchada de su miembro. 

Sujetó su erección con su mano y se sintió pulsar. Necesitó respirar de forma profunda dos veces y cerrar los ojos un instante para controlarse. Tim era tan erótico que podría correrse de solo mirarlo. Con paciencia guio su miembro a la mojada y suave entrada y empujó con la cadera hacía adelante, la piel rosada de la zona comenzó a abrirse, estirándose, recibiéndolo y fue como entrar al infierno. 

Tim se agitó, levantó la cabeza y respiró de forma necesitada, hizo unos sonidos adorables y totalmente animales, se le escapaban trozos de palabras que eran auténticas suplicas. Conner empujó más hasta enterrarse por completo, al fondo de aquel cuerpo que ardía y lo abrazaba y se cerraba sobre él de una forma inhumana, deliciosa y bestial. 

— Fóllame ya.

Las palabras de Tim le hicieron sonreír con dificultad, ambos estaban sudando y cuando retrocedió para embestirlo profundo y fuerte por primera vez, dejó de existir toda posibilidad de dar marcha atrás. 

El omega lubricaba de una forma que Conner solo podía catalogar como celestial, su canal estaba tenso y caliente, mojado, tan mojado que los chasquidos de cada embestida resultaban muy ilustrativos. La espalda delicada fue el lienzo de sus mordidas, Conner no podía contenerse, lo marcaba mientras lo penetraba, le cobijaba la espalda con su pecho y le gruñía al oído, Tim escucho un centenar de veces la palabra “mío”. 

Pero el fuego no se apagaba, crecía como si al frotarse en sus entrañas, Conner solo empeorara las cosas, la tensión aumentaba, y el alfa sudaba mientras se hinchaba dentro de aquel omega. Se enderezó, lo sujetó de la cadera con sus manos grandes y comenzó un martilleo salvaje empujando el delicado cuerpo en un vaivén obsceno. 

— ¡Uhm, si! ¡Si, si, si! 

Tim no podía formar ninguna otra palabra, tenía el cabello pegado a la frente y a la nuca, su cuerpo ya no era más que un montón de nervios estimulados, un manojo de placer constante que se originaba en su chorreante entrada y se propagaba como un montón de olas azotándolo hasta la irracionalidad. Conner lo llenaba, Conner lo montaba, Conner lo follaba incansable y duro y a él le temblaron las piernas cuando se corrió. 

El aroma del omega a mitad de su orgasmo, desató un instinto depredador en el alfa, le enterró las uñas en la carne suave de sus nalgas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo cuando sintió el anudamiento, se liberó dentro de Tim, sintió que perdía el conocimiento por un momento y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, se desplomó sobre su amante y lo ensordeció el sonido de su corazón. 

El fuego crepitó, Conner suspiró y afianzó su abrazó sobre el cuerpo suave al que estaba unido. Se habían acomodado en la cama, de lado, Conner abrazándolo desde atrás y la espalda de Tim contra su pecho. 

— Sé lo que hacías con el té de muérdago. —La voz del alfa estaba enronquecida. 

— ¿De qué hablas? — Tim acarició la mano con la que su hermano lo abrazaba. 

—Tratabas de envenenarme con té de muérdago, por eso siempre me invitabas a tomar el té. El día que bebí cuatro tazas y luego salí con Megan, me sentí torpe ya adormecido todo el tiempo. 

Tim se rio, pero estaba sorprendido. 

— No trataba de envenenarte, quería debilitarte un poco y propasarme contigo. ¿Dónde están papá y Clark? 

—Dormidos abajo, les di té de muérdago. Una dosis lo suficientemente alta para que no pudieran evitar esto. 

Conner sintió a Tim removerse un poco buscando mirarlo, aunque solo podía hacerlo parcialmente. Se leía una genuina sorpresa en su rostro. 

— ¿Y cómo abriste la puerta?

— Con las huellas que tu papá dejó en la taza, solo tuve que reproducirlas, no es algo que tome mucho tiempo si tienes la tecnología necesaria y ambos sabemos que tú papá la tiene, así que la tome prestada. 

— Eres un monstruo Conner Kent. — Tim se acomodó dócilmente contra él. La gente pensaba que Conner no era muy listo, pero en realidad era un chico brillante — ¿Qué les diremos cuando despierten?

— Que fue inevitable, que había un muérdago sobre nuestras cabezas y tuvimos que besarnos. — Ejemplificó sus palabras dejándole una lluvia de besos en la sien y en la mejilla afiebrada.

— Tendrás que dejar a Megan. 

— Naturalmente. Y tú tendrás que dejar de envenenarme con muérdago. 

— Oh, bueno, supongo que puedo encontrar algo más con que hacerlo. 

Tim pudo sentir un gruñido en el pecho de Conner y le brotó una risa relajada y natural. 

— Si sabias que te daba té de muérdago y que podía ser venenoso, ¿por qué siempre lo bebías? 

—Porque confío en ti. 

Tim no tuvo palabras para responder. 

En el silencioso apacible de la habitación, el reloj de la mansión avisó con sus campanas que ya era media noche. 

—Feliz navidad Conner. 

—Feliz navidad Tim. 

Y volvieron a besarse encontrando entre sus bocas, el sabor del muérdago. 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia. Felices fiestas a todos!


End file.
